Gentle Hummings
by Kronus
Summary: The PG is kind of a safety net; you really don't need to worry about anything. Ryoko decides for some 'me time'
1. Contemplations

Okay people this is my second try.  Since I didn't get any death threats from my short fic, I'm going to try my luck with a longer one.  I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  The only thing I own is the glasses on my face and if you take those away from me I will be very sad.

Ch. 1- Contemplations 

            The Misaki house is a bustling and lively place, usually filled with laughter and quarrels, beams and explosions, and more surprises that most humans will experience in a lifetime.  In a place where it can be hard to tell your arms from you legs, the floor from the ceiling, and where it's normal to never be one hundred percent sure of what dimension you're in (eh heh, thank you, Washu), small things, like the short-term missing of a person, can often go by unnoticed.  On most days this is the case.

            Today was not one of those days.  As well as it being abnormally quiet (and Tenchi making sure that he was always within a foot radius of any wooden object), you just don't overlook one of the more, shall we say, flamboyant, people of the household.  Especially if other people of that same household has developed a trained eye on her.

            "Now, where is that woman?"  Ayeka mused to herself, taking a quick but weary sweep around the main room.  Soon satisfied with her search (she'd just saw and talked with Tenchi in the kitchen a moment earlier) she calmly made her way to the couch and sat in front of the T.V.  She was thinking as she pried the remote from the sleeping Mihoshi's fingers. 'Hm, I haven't seen Ryoko in awhile, actually.  I wonder where she is.'  She shrugged it off.  "Eh, probably with Washu," she said to herself, flipping through the channels.

            Contrary to Ayeka's conclusion, Ryoko was not with Washu, but in the forest.  After breakfast she slipped out for some fresh air, and she'd been out there ever since.  If anybody who knew her saw her at this point they would have been worried; she was in a mood not normally placed with her, pensively floating through the woods all that morning.  It was heading well into noon and lunch was nearing.

            Sighing, Ryoko settled into the higher branches of a tall pine.  From there she could see the soft blue horizon, and once again contemplate her new emotions.  It wasn't her feelings for Tenchi; she'd recognized and dealt with those a long time ago.  No, it was something different; something that she would hesitate to call a _feeling_, actually.  It was, well, like a buzzing.  A hum that was right behind the ears; that started when she woke up.  It didn't hurt; it doesn't even bother her, really.  It disturbed her so because she realized that it seemed to pick up when she was around Tenchi, and when that happened it made her, quite frankly, not want to be around him anymore.

            Ryoko was afraid that this was signaling her falling out of love with Tenchi.  But during that morning she'd had come to the conclusion that she did care for him still, and do anything for him, but damn, just have me waste another two thousand years while you're at it.

            And there it was revealed.  She had gained a buzz of annoyance.  Something that had made her take a couple of steps back from Tenchi; to make her watch instead of follow, smile instead of glomp, and, different from what you might think, made her pretty happy.  She did realize that this can be dangerous, and give Ayeka the chance to get closer to Tenchi, but she didn't care as much as she normally would.  She chuckled as she prepared to shimmy down the tree, and smiled at a near by bird.  She spoke to it.

            "You know what?" she said.  "Today is going to be a good day.  Why?  Because it's _my _day."

Kronos:  Did you like it?  Actually, I'm kind of disappointed with this one; I would've liked to write more and go farther into the plot but it's **really** late and I want to go to _before_ 4:00 a.m. today.  Tell me if I should continue this.  Tell me if I _shouldn't_ continue this.  Heck, tell me if you'd wish to crack my monitor against my head for making you waste your time reading this.  Anything will be appreciated!   


	2. Something New

Yay!  I got reviews!  Thank you Rel, Sprinkles, Q.M., and FDG of ST for your time, I am eternally grateful.  Even if you were lying through your teeth I'm glad that you cared enough to make little ol' me feel better ^-^.  Ooh, so soon and I already got a call for an unconventional couple. (grin) I like that.  (cracks knuckles)  Okay, let's once again try my luck! (starts typing all quick like Washu)*

Ch 2- Something New 

            The little bird that she spoke to merely cocked its head to the side and fluttered away, flying between the treetops.  Watching it go, Ryoko realized that lunch was nearing, and she wanted to go as well (hey, staying away from _Tenchi _and staying away from _food _are two entirely different matters, thank you very much.  Especially Sasami's food.), but she didn't have the urge to fly there.  Hm.  She didn't want to walk there, either.  

            Ryoko's hands slipped around the branches until she found a sturdy one.  Then, slowly, slid off of her perch so that she was holding herself up with one arm.  With her feelings ranging more into the silly than the ridiculous, (though admittedly both were present at the time) she reached out for another branch.  Then another.  And another.  And soon she was swinging as fast as someone born in the trees.  It wasn't before long that she got creative; she dropped through the branches, her lithe body easily snaking through the small spaces; scrambled down the lengths of the larger ones; and to find herself making her way up, up, higher and higher, with hands, feet, arms, legs, and there!  The top!  After one big loop around the final branch, she let go; and the sheer force, with no contributing flying powers, sent her flying, soaring, through the air.

            "Whoo-hoo-hoo-HOOOO!!! YEEESSSS!!!!"

            The person that usually flies will never appreciate the sheer excitement of battling gravity so fiercely.  Ryoko now knew this as she was flung over the treetops, her mouth wide open and tears streaming down her face from the ecstasy of it all.  She looked about her when gravity started its vengeful pull downward, and didn't even consider pulling out of it.  Why would she?  This felt great!  Her laughter greeted the fast approaching forest, maybe not noticing the fact that she might miss it; she was nearing the steps leading to the shrine.  She could or could not have known her landing, but it does not matter, since she made a somewhat difficult landing on the tree line.  She ended her vigorous tree dance by turning up side down on her landing branch, her ankles neatly crossed.  This amused Sasami, who was making her way up those said steps.

            "And hello, Ryoko, how are you today?"  She was smiling, but you could tell that she was slightly baffled.  This in turn amused Ryoko.  "Nobody saw you all day; we were getting worried."  

            Ooh, pronoun trouble.  "Now when you said 'we', you meant . . ."

            "Now don't act like that Ryoko, everyone was worried.  Tenchi sounded worried when I asked about you.  Ayeka, um, asked, where you-"

            Ryoko snorted.  "Demanded, you mean.  And after checking a fifty-foot radius around Tenchi, as well as his and her own rooms, she mentioned nothing more of it, right?"

            "Eh heh, well, Mihoshi was. . .sleeping, but she too would have been worried!  And Washu was definitely-no, wait, she was working, but I'm sure that-"

            Ryoko silenced her with a pat on the head.  "Eh, it's okay.  They know I can fend for myself."  She smiled reassuringly at Sasami, who was looking troubled.  She decided to change topics.  "What are you doing out here, anyway, lunch is nearing."

            "Oh!" She brightened a little.  "I was out her to get Yosho to join us for lunch today.  I made a favorite snack of his."

            "Really?"  Ryoko said.  "Then I'll go get him; it's no trouble of mine."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course I'm sure!  Everyone must be starving by now, so you should head back.  You guys can start ahead of us."

            "Uh, okay!  See you soon, then!"  Sasami then turned back down the stairs.  Ryoko started her way up, still not using her powers but jumping at least seven steps at a time.  She was forming a plan as a mitigated, but still present rivalry rose within her.  The old man can't be as sharp as he once was, and it would be fun to catch him off guard.  She smirked as she headed for an unsuspecting Grandpa.  This might be interesting. . .

Kronos:  That's it for now.  Honestly, I didn't end it there for suspense's sake, (bows head and twiddles fingers) I really. . . just don't know what to do right now.  (sniffle)  Pathetic I know.  But I'll probably think of something, and hint*suggestions are always welcome*hint.  Comments, constructive criticisms, and ego slammers are also welcome.

*I wish!  I type slower than a injured tortoise!


	3. Sharp Senility

Whoo!! I'm alive!! C'mon, you care, admit it! *silence * . . .You guys are so mean to me. . . Well, here's the third chapter. Read it if you're bored or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even own my own dignity.  
  
Ch. 3: Sharp Senility  
  
Our unknowing victim was calmly sitting outside, a forgotten teacup and saucer in his hands. He too, was pensive that morning, slowing taking in the usual scenery and letting his mind wander. Coincidently, his last thought before Ryoko reached (assaulted) him was also on Tenchi and his girl problems. He felt sorry for him actually. Tenchi is too kind a man for something like this to happen to him; he's the type of guy that supposed to meet his soul mate at seventeen and be set for life, not to choose one of many. Though the poor fool should realize the longer he waits the more pain it will come to in the end. Yosho resignedly shook his head.  
  
During his thinking, tiny glowing balls one by one began to appear around his head, moving in slow circles. As he lifted his head to take a sip of his by now probably cold tea, he finally (openly?) acknowledged them. They stopped moving. The old man chuckled.  
  
"And a good afternoon to you, Ryoko," he said as he tossed up his teacup. The orbs, set to strike the first thing that moved, sailed up and crashed into the cup, releasing a cloud of smoke. "And what brings you here this- !!" Yosho was silenced as two lean but strong arms wrapped around his neck in a chokehold.  
  
"Come on, Gramps, I thought you were better than this!" He should know to never keep his back to the enemy. Eh heh, old fool, he should learn . . to . . .keep . . Where . . is . .his . .hand?!-HEY!!  
  
"What the-!" While she was distracted Yosho put both hands on her arm, and, with ultimate Grandpa calmness, threw her over his head. She didn't go very far before she stopped in midair and came flying back. With a vengeance.  
  
"You dirty old . . .!" After that there was a tussle. Before the human eye can make sense of it Ryoko was standing over a fallen but amused Grandpa, one foot triumphantly placed on his chest. She was also wearing his glasses. "Teaches you to grab on a woman's behind." This peaceful scene didn't last long.  
  
"What in the hell?!" Two sets of eyes landed on a truly startled Ayeka. Anger started to set in. "Ryoko!! What are doing?! Do you have no respect for the elderly?! Get off of him! Geez, Yosho are you okay?!" She started to jog up to the man.  
  
Ryoko jumped off Yosho and began to hover. "Whatever woman, he started it." Yosho gave a look that basically said, 'I started it. Right.' He brushed himself off. "Don't worry Ayeka, we were just having some fun. She plays rough but she means no harm I'm certain." This earned a smirk from the space pirate, who was already floating towards the steps.  
  
"What are you talking about, boy? I was trying to kill you." Chuckling, she tossed back the glasses, which Yosho easily caught. "Enough of this; lunch has already started, and I'm hungry. I can take you on behind your sister's back anytime I feel like it." She disappeared down the steps, leaving Ayeka scowling, as usual.  
  
"Ooh, demon woman!" She stopped when she noticed the oddest look on her brother's face. "Yosho, /are/ you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? You making an odd face." Yosho quickly blinked out of it and laughed, saying something about an old man and his thoughts. "We should head down for lunch," he told her, also heading for the house. Ayeka just shrugged and followed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As the Masaki home was waiting for the rest of the members to return to start lunch (Sasami is always reluctant to begin meals when everyone wasn't at the table) Tenchi was sitting at his place, thinking about the strange turning of events regarding Ryoko. It was really odd. She seemed to be backing off from him a lot recently. And not like her usual Tenchi abstinence periods that she goes through to prove self-control or some such, because those never lasted more than a couple of days.  
  
At first he was relieved, since there would be no more fights between her and Ayeka, but then he couldn't help but think he was missing something. Could she not care for him anymore? He carefully placed the subsequent pang in the hunger category. That would be good. One less person to hurt if she didn't love him anymore. Is she not coming to lunch either? Ayeka just left to collect everyone else so she can eat, since Sasami insisted on postponing until everyone came this time. What if she hates him now? He can openly feel sad about that; he doesn't want anyone to hate him. Oh, gods, what if she /left/?! Hey, where's Ryo-ohki?! Mihoshi's voice broke through his panic turning thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Sasami, weren't you going to get Yosho? I didn't see him with you when you came back."  
  
Sasami came in from the kitchen, with the mya-ing cabbit on her head. "Yeah, but I ran into Ryoko on the way up, and she said she'd get him."  
  
Mihoshi came in with the question just before Tenchi asked it. "Oh. So is Ryoko coming too?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. I was shocked she can miss one meal. I doubt she'll push it with two," she smiled.  
  
One wonders what category Tenchi would put his now beaming face.  
  
A/N: You must excuse me as I get back into things here. I've temporarily stepped out of IB Hell and am slowly getting reacquainted with (legal) leisure time. If you want to see hide or hair of this story again, you're going to have to really bug me, because I'm as lazy as sin. But it will get better if I continue it; this was more of a 'Yep, I'm still here' chapter. Any comments, questions, criticisms, flames, and review bombs will be taken with open arms. 


End file.
